<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sobre Garotos e Billy Elliot by yougot7jams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821453">Sobre Garotos e Billy Elliot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougot7jams/pseuds/yougot7jams'>yougot7jams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougot7jams/pseuds/yougot7jams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin e Kyungsoo dividiam muito mais do que doces às escondidas, guerrinhas com pistolas d’água, maratonas de Billy Elliot na sessão da tarde e camisetas de super-heróis. Eram amigos de infância, parceiros de descobertas.<br/>Durante o verão dos seus dezessete anos, Jongin descobriu não só como era estar apaixonado por um garoto, mas como era estar apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo de infância.<br/>E Kyungsoo descobriu que podia metaforicamente derreter nos braços de alguém.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sobre Garotos e Billy Elliot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cinco anos: a idade dos dentes de leite</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>O rei do jardim de infância</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim Jongin odiava picolé de limão.</p><p>Também odiava chegar atrasado para comprar o último sorvete de sabor morango, mas teve de admitir a derrota quando tropeçou nos cadarços desamarrados dos seus tênis do Mickey Mouse. Aos cinco anos, ele ainda não entendia aquela coisa toda de “orelhas de coelho dando a volta na árvore”, mesmo que soubesse cantar a música inteirinha. E foi correndo, carregando os sapatos nas mãos e as moedinhas tilintando nos bolsos da bermuda, que finalmente alcançou as outras crianças, naquela disputa sem fim pelos melhores sabores do carrinho de sorvete.</p><p>Acabou sentado no meio-fio da rua onde morava, lambendo a contragosto aquele picolé de limão, odiando como aquele outro garoto — aquele de cabelos curtinhos e olhos grandes — erguia seu sorvete de morango como se fosse um prêmio. E pior: como se ele fosse o rei do jardim de infância. Jongin teve vontade de empurrar o outro rapazinho dentro da caixa de areia do parquinho, mas acabou por mudar de ideia quando, minutos mais tarde, o baixinho se sentou ao lado dele perto do playground.</p><p>— Troca comigo — ordenou, estendendo a mão já melada do picolé de morango semi-derretido.</p><p>— Tá.</p><p>Naquela idade, as crianças da vizinhança ainda não estavam muito habituadas a dizer “por favor” e “obrigada”. A troca de favores vinha em acordos silenciosos e quase clandestinos, sem que qualquer uma das partes pudesse admitir a vitória. Mas o sorrisinho estava ali, dançando no canto dos lábios de Jongin, e o novo amigo percebeu isso.</p><p>— Meu nome é Kyungsoo — disse, e não pareceu incomodado quando o outro apenas lhe respondeu com um “Legal” e simplesmente voltou a saborear seu picolé em silêncio.</p><p>No momento seguinte, como em um daqueles filmes onde tudo passa em uma velocidade dobrada, os dois se divertiam descendo e subindo o escorregador vermelho, disputando quem era mais rápido. E Jongin acabou não só descobrindo que era melhor naquilo do que Kyungsoo, como também descobriu que conseguia construir os melhores castelinhos de areia com apenas um balde de plástico e sua pá colorida.</p><p>Quando a mãe e as duas irmãs mais velhas foram buscá-lo, o garotinho percebeu que talvez picolés de limão fossem amuletos da sorte. Ele fora feliz ao conhecer o pequeno Kyungsoo. Não que isso tivesse mudado muita coisa. Afinal, os de morango ainda eram os seus favoritos.</p><p>O fato é que você não costuma se lembrar de muita coisa quando tem cinco anos.</p><p>Na verdade, Jongin sequer se recordava de muitas coisas além do dia em que deixou cair seu pirulito de morango no chão do pátio da escolinha, ou quando começou a chorar porque a mãe não quis lhe comprar aquelas sandálias do Batman que acendem luzinhas vermelhas quando você pisa. E só se lembrava de todas essas coisas porque a senhora Kim guardava as fotos vergonhosas de um garotinho abrindo o berreiro, o rosto vermelho e os olhos espremidos cheios de lágrimas. Ela tinha uma coleção delas.</p><p>Tinha também uma fotografia envelhecida presa na geladeira com um ímã de ursinho, de dois garotinhos com os joelhos sujos de areia e com as mãozinhas meladas pelos sorvetes já derretidos. Kyungsoo parecia um filhote de pinguim com os olhos meio arregalados para a foto, e Jongin sorria abertamente exibindo a janelinha no lugar de um dente de leite.</p><p>E mesmo que aquela imagem não existisse para lembrá-lo de quando conhecera o melhor amigo, o rapaz tinha a certeza de que não precisaria dela para guardar o baixinho na memória</p><p>Porque Jongin sempre se lembraria de Do Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oito anos: a idade dos doces às escondidas</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo tem uma pancinha</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quando ia à casa de Kyungsoo, sua escova de dentes era sempre a verde.</p><p>Lembrava-se de ter brigado com o amigo pela azul, aos sete anos, e também do empurrão que recebeu quando tentara usar a escova escondido. Como vingança, ele implorou para a mãe comprar uma do Homem-Aranha, porque sabia que o amigo gostava tanto de super-heróis quanto ele. Dividiram a danada da escova de dentes. E pior: se enfiaram dentro do armário do banheiro para dar um fim à pasta de sabor uva sem que a Sra. Do soubesse. Porque, embora a mulher repetisse milhares de vezes que aquilo não era um doce, os dois pestinhas comiam como se fosse.</p><p>Costumavam se empanturrar de doces e depois passar mal no fim da tarde, largados meio moribundos no sofá pelo excesso de glicose. Havia dias em que tomavam tantos picolés que usavam os palitinhos vazados para construir uma casinha (que, diga-se de passagem, sequer se parecia com uma) ou que detonavam um daqueles chicletes de fita que vinham enroladinhos como um caracol.</p><p>— Minha mãe disse que não posso mais comer doces — Kyungsoo disse certa vez, muito sério para uma criança de oito anos e meio. Meio, sim, porque seis meses são como uma eternidade quando você pode se gabar de ser mais velho perto dos amiguinhos.</p><p>Jongin franziu a testa e fez um bico com os lábios, do jeitinho que fazia toda vez que resmungava alguma coisa.</p><p>— Por que não?</p><p>— Ela disse que eu tô gordo — respondeu, dando um tapinha na barriga.</p><p>— Gordo?</p><p>Kyungsoo levou as duas mãos para o abdômen e apertou as gordurinhas, realçando o volume que se formava por baixo de sua camiseta do Snoopy.</p><p>— É — o baixinho tentou explicar. — Gordo é quando você come muitos doces e fica com uma pancinha.</p><p>— Gordo parece bom pra mim.</p><p>Jongin acariciou a barriga saliente do amigo, não entendendo o que havia de tão errado em ter uns quilinhos a mais, afinal. Depois cutucou, analisou e tentou até deitar sobre a tal pancinha, constatando de uma vez por todas que ser gordo não era nem um pouco ruim. Nem de longe. Porque ser gordo significava que ele era macio e gostoso de usar como travesseiro depois de uma tarde de brincadeiras, mesmo que fosse escondido no banheiro, com as roupas completamente sujas de pasta de dente sabor uva.</p><p>E Jongin podia fazer isso pelo resto da vida.</p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p><br/>
<strong>Nove a doze anos: a fase dos passatempos</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kim Jongin é o novo Billy Elliot</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin e Kyungsoo tinham nove anos quando viram um casal se beijar na boca pela primeira vez. Foi no casamento a céu aberto da irmã mais velha do Kim, quando os dois pivetes quase tropeçaram na caminhada até o altar enquanto seguravam as alianças.</p><p>O mais velho achou que fosse desmaiar quando o padre disse aquele negócio esquisito de “Pode beijar a noiva” e toda aquela coisa de gente grande. Eles não entendiam por que diabos todos os convidados vibravam de alegria ao ver uma boca grudada em outra boca. O que havia de tão incrível numa troca de germes e saliva?</p><p>— Que nojo! — Kyungsoo resmungou, arrancando risadas das pessoas sentadas nas primeiras fileiras. E, mais tarde, enquanto os dois amigos estavam sentados no balanço de madeira numa árvore na propriedade dos tios, ele repetiu: — Aquilo é nojento.</p><p>— Eca — concordou Jongin, fazendo uma careta.</p><p>— Eca mesmo! Beijar na boca é tão feio.</p><p>O mais novo começou a se balançar, tentando espantar aquela cena horrorosa da sua cabeça. Aquilo havia sido, no mínimo, traumatizante. Sua sorte é que tinha Kyungsoo para dividir com ele aqueles doces em formato de anel que tinham ganhado como lembrancinha.</p><p>— Eu nunca vou querer beijar na boca, hyung.</p><p>— Nem eu! — o baixinho exclamou, convicto.</p><p>— E também nunca vou querer me casar — Jongin acrescentou, erguendo a mão com o anel de sabor morango no dedo. — Um anel não tem graça se você não pode comer.</p><p>Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, concordando plenamente. Em seu dedo anelar, o anel de cor vermelha já estava pela metade.</p><p>— E se for uma aliança de morango? — perguntou, e Jongin concordou quase imediatamente.</p><p>— Eu me casaria por uma aliança de morango.</p><p>Fez uma careta. Simplesmente achava estranha a ideia de que, um dia, o amigo pudesse se casar com alianças feitas de doce e dividi-las com outra pessoa. Mas ele esperava que Jongin não se esquecesse dele e o presenteasse com um caminhão inteirinho de balas por ter que assistir a um beijo daqueles outra vez.</p><p>Aos doze, porém, os dois já estavam crescidinhos o suficiente para não fingirem vomitar a cada cena romântica na televisão. Os terríveis e pavorosos beijos estavam em toda parte, principalmente nos filmes que repetiam o tempo todo na sessão da tarde. Foi em um desses filmes — sem cenas de beijo, graças ao bom Deus — que viram <em>Billy Elliot</em> pela primeira vez. A história de um garoto que sonhava em se tornar um bailarino profissional fez Jongin passar horas e horas rodopiando no meio da sala de estar, tentando copiar os passos das coreografias.</p><p>Toda vez que o filme repetia, lá ia o rapazinho jogar pedrinhas na janela de Kyungsoo para chamá-lo para assistir junto com ele. Era como uma espécie de tradição. Ambos se reuniam no sofá, uma tigela enorme de pipoca entre os dois e as pernas esparramadas umas sobre as outras. Acabavam os dois dançando como doidos em frente à televisão, mesmo que não soubessem muito bem o que estavam fazendo.</p><p>No mesmo ano, a mãe de Jongin o matriculou numa escola de balé no centro da cidade. Kyungsoo gostava de ir assistir o amigo dançar, porque aquele menino que corria alegremente, com as sapatilhas sempre amarradas em volta do pescoço no caminho para as aulas de dança, parecia ser o menino mais feliz do planeta. Ele ficava radiante toda vez que voltava da academia de balé.</p><p>— Como você faz aquilo? — o baixinho perguntou certa vez, andando ao lado do amigo enquanto voltavam juntos para casa.</p><p>— Aquilo o quê?</p><p>O garoto estava tão eufórico e animado depois de ver Jongin girar, girar e girar durante o ensaio que quis enchê-lo de perguntas. Não sabia como era possível alguém conseguir dar um giro tão perfeito sem ficar zonzo ou cair para trás depois. Kyungsoo sabia que o amigo tinha nascido para fazer isso.</p><p>— Ficar na ponta dos pés, dar piruetas e pular daquele jeito. Como você faz?</p><p>— Eu não sei — ele riu. — É uma coisa natural. Eu só… faço.</p><p>Enquanto caminhava sobre o meio-fio da calçada com os braços bem abertos, Jongin pensava no quanto era legal ter Kyungsoo curioso e fazendo uma pergunta atrás da outra. O garoto até tentou ficar na ponta dos pés como ele, mas nem chegava perto de estar, literalmente, na pontinha dos pés.</p><p>E as maratonas de filmes sobre dança eram quase obrigatórias às sextas-feiras à noite. Eles ligavam o pequeno rádio de pilhas da mãe e escutavam algumas músicas clássicas durante os ensaios solos de Jongin. Colocavam <em>Should I Stay or Should I Go</em> para tocar e ficavam os dois pulando em cima da cama como se aquele fosse o último dia de suas vidas. Faziam a embalagem do desodorante de microfone e cantavam no pior inglês da face da Terra, mas isso nunca importou. Nada importava quando eles podiam ficar ali, inventando gestos com as mãos numa dancinha esquisita ou simplesmente tocar uma guitarra invisível.</p><p>— Quero fazer isso para o resto da vida, hyung — disse Jongin. — Dançar.</p><p>— É uma ótima ideia.</p><p>Ele sorriu, se sentindo confiante. Os dois estavam deitados na cama, ainda cansados, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração acelerada enquanto dividiam guarda-chuvas de chocolate e um suco com a embalagem transparente no formato de um carrinho.</p><p>— E você? O que você quer fazer pelo resto da vida?</p><p>Kyungsoo pensou, pensou e pensou. Vasculhou seu cérebro em busca de alguma coisa que ele quisesse fazer até ficar velhinho, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Era um novato no clube de xadrez da escola e tinha ótimas notas. No entanto, mover peças em cima de um tabuleiro para o resto da vida não lhe parecia uma boa ideia. Tudo que queria era ser jovem e o melhor amigo de Jongin para sempre, nem que fosse apenas para vê-lo dançar.</p><p>Porque isso, sem dúvida, era algo que ele podia se imaginar fazendo.</p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Treze anos: a idade das transformações</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>O primeiro pelo na axila</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Existiam coisas muito mais íntimas para compartilhar com o seu melhor amigo do que um simples pelo na axila direita. Jongin e Kyungsoo já haviam tomado banhos juntos durante a fase dos passatempos, aos oito anos, e ajudavam um ao outro quando tinham diarreia ou o intestino preso. Era comum que o mais novo apanhasse uma garrafinha inteira de iogurte com aveia e levasse até o baixinho no banheiro porque, segundo ele, “essa fórmula mágica faz o troço descer”.</p><p>E, se os dois se sentiam tão à vontade compartilhando até mesmo o cheiro do pum um do outro por baixo das cobertas, aquele momento não era lá grande novidade.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava sentado sobre as pernas de Jongin, seu peso imobilizando o corpo maior do que o seu. Ele tinha um boné azul no topo da cabeça e uma lupa em uma das mãos, fechando um dos olhos para analisar a superfície da pele morena com todo o cuidado do mundo.</p><p>— Está bem ali, Soo.</p><p>— Tem certeza? — perguntou, vendo o amigo balançar a cabeça, confiante.</p><p>Ele tinha certeza. Estava ali, em algum lugar. Não era apenas um fiapo desgarrado de alguma blusa velha ou algum cabelinho que tinha ido parar no lugar errado. Era um pelo. Um pelo <em>de verdade.</em></p><p>— Tenho. Mais pra direita — ele apontou, enquanto o amigo se inclinava e apontava a lupa na direção indicada. — Aí, bem aí.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu, vitorioso.</p><p>— Achei! Tá realmente aqui. Não acredito que você virou homem antes de mim.</p><p>— Agora eu sou oficialmente adulto — Jongin se gabou, estufando o peito. E depois ficou com a expressão desolada quando o baixinho traiçoeiro puxou o tal cabelinho e o arrancou dali, dando um fim ao primeiro indício da tão aguardada puberdade. — Kyungsoo! — protestou. — Você é tão malvado, hyung. Agora eu vou precisar esperar ele crescer de novo!</p><p>Jongin não sabia o que ele planejava fazer. Pelo que conhecia de sua natureza excêntrica, ele podia estar pensando em grudar o pelo com fita adesiva na própria axila para mostrar à mãe, que lhe prometera um videogame quando seus primeiros pelos nascessem. Ou até mesmo guardá-lo num potinho de vidro como recordação. Não podia duvidar de nada vindo de Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>Naquele dia, porém, o amigo pegara o dito-cujo e o escondera dentro do livro de ciências da escola.</p><p>— Isso é injusto — resmungou, logo em seguida. — Você não pode ficar adulto sozinho.</p><p>— Por quê?</p><p>— Você é o meu melhor amigo — respondeu, e Jongin sentiu aquela felicidade momentânea explodir no peito toda vez que ele admitia aquilo em voz alta. — E melhores amigos precisam esperar para fazer as coisas juntos.</p><p>— Tudo bem.</p><p>— Então prometa.</p><p>Kyungsoo ergueu o dedo mindinho. E ele sabia muito bem que, quando o amigo fazia isso, era porque a coisa era realmente séria.</p><p>— Eu prometo. Você sempre será o meu melhor amigo.</p><p>Os dedos se entrelaçaram. Não só os mindinhos, mas todos eles. E, antes que percebessem, os dois estavam de mãos dadas e com sorrisos bobinhos no rosto.</p><p>— E você será o meu, Jongin. Sempre.</p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Quinze anos: a idade dos jogos e séries de TV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo é um péssimo zumbi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Para Jongin, só havia uma coisa melhor do que filmes de zumbis: <em>histórias em quadrinhos </em>de zumbis.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava jogando Tetris no novo Game Boy que ganhara de aniversário, mesmo que o amigo tivesse tentado convencê-lo a todo custo de que capturar um Pokémon era muito mais divertido. O Kim se concentrava na sua HQ de <em>The Walking Dead</em>, o rosto parcialmente encoberto pelo segundo volume do gibi enquanto quase enfiava a cara nas páginas, fissurado pela trama.</p><p>Quando não estavam lendo sobre zumbis, os garotos passavam horas jogando <em>Resident Evil</em> no videogame. E, quando não estavam fazendo nenhuma das duas coisas, assistiam a séries de TV ou reviam Billy Elliot pela milionésima vez.</p><p>Assim que chegou ao final do segundo volume, Jongin já tinha <em>Zombie Tales</em> esperando-o ao seu lado na cama, mas Kyungsoo nem esperou que ele conseguisse alcançar o gibi antes de largar o Game Boy sobre o tapete e saltar para cima da cama.</p><p>— Ei, Nini — ele o cutucou com o pé, tentando chamar sua atenção ao empurrar a sua perna. — Se você fosse um zumbi, que tipo de zumbi seria?</p><p>O garoto fingiu estar surpreso.</p><p>— O apocalipse mal começou e você já está querendo me matar?</p><p>— Então… quanto tempo? — perguntou, juntando-se a ele naquela pilha de almofadas coloridas e apoiando as costas contra a cabeceira da cama. — Quanto tempo você acha que iria sobreviver?</p><p>— Dois meses, talvez.</p><p>— Duvido. Você seria mordido na primeira semana.</p><p>Jongin deu-lhe um empurrão com os ombros, e Kyungsoo retribuiu o golpe, dando socos que arrancaram uma gargalhada bonita do amigo.</p><p>— Que tipo de zumbi você acha que seria, então? — o Kim perguntou, depois de recuperar o fôlego que havia perdido naquela sessão de socos, pontapés e risadas.</p><p>Kyungsoo deu um sorrisinho, animado.</p><p>— Do tipo que vaga pela cidade abandonada sem um humano sequer pra poder devorar.</p><p>— Me parece solitário — Jongin murmurou, formando um beicinho sem sequer se dar conta. — Qual a sua frase de efeito?</p><p>— GRHUUURGH — Kyungsoo grunhiu.</p><p>Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Os corpos lado a lado na cama se contorciam de tanto rir, principalmente porque o baixinho costumava ser muito reservado e era raro vê-lo no seu modo “divertido”.</p><p>Jongin não pensou duas vezes antes de correr para o quarto ao lado e pegar escondido a filmadora do pai. Porque, uau, aquele Kyungsoo animado e imitando um zumbi era uma daquelas visões que aconteciam uma vez a cada um milhão de anos. Como quando o amigo atuara vestido de duende na peça de teatro natalina da escola, no primário. Ou quando os dois tiveram que se vestir de meninas para o show de talentos do ano passado, com direito a peruca, saias rodadas e batom vermelho. Simplesmente imperdível.</p><p>Jongin sabia que se arrependeria caso não gravasse aquele momento icônico. Então, assim que voltou para o próprio quarto, a câmera já estava ligada.</p><p>— Isso não é assustador o bastante — ele disse, subindo na cadeira para poder filmá-lo de cima. — Vamos lá, vou te dar outra chance. Quero mais drama, mais força de vontade. Luzes. Câmera. Ação!</p><p>E Kyungsoo ficou de pé sobre o colchão, avançando sobre o amigo para tentar derrubá-lo de onde estava.</p><p>— ARGHHHH. GRHUUUURGH. GRRRRRR!</p><p>— Melhor — elogiou. — Muito melhor.</p><p>Ele se ajoelhou no chão, arranhando a perna descoberta de Jongin, meio grunhindo e meio estrebuchando com os dentes à mostra. Até chegou a morder a panturrilha do amigo, fazendo-o rir e quase se desequilibrar na cadeira. Então, sem mais escapatória, o garoto largou a filmadora e tentou fugir, agarrando a pistola de água colorida dentro do armário, que mais parecia um fuzil do que qualquer outra coisa. Depois fingiu atirar para todos os lados, mirando no peito de Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Você precisa me acertar na cabeça, burro.</p><p>— Zumbis não falam — Jongin alertou, espirrando um pouco de água na testa do amigo.</p><p>Antes de cair duro no chão, Kyungsoo resmungou:</p><p>— GRUUUURGH!</p><p>— E o prêmio de melhor ator vai para… — Ele equilibrou a arma de plástico em uma das mãos, tentando alcançar o primeiro prêmio que ganhou como bailarino na prateleira. — Do Kyungsoo!</p><p>O garoto apanhou o seu prêmio e fez uma reverência, ostentando um sorriso tímido e ao mesmo tempo convencido.</p><p>— Obrigado, obrigado. Nada que já não fosse esperado desde o início, mas obrigado.</p><p>O mais alto riu, estendendo um microfone imaginário em sua direção.</p><p>— Senhor Do Kyungsoo, o que você gostaria de dizer para os seus fãs? — perguntou, como se estivesse fazendo uma entrevista muito séria e importante.</p><p>— Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer ao meu pai e a minha mãe por terem colocado no mundo um garoto tão brilhante e genial — o baixinho começou, e a primeira reação de Jongin foi revirar os olhos e tossir de um jeito fingido. — Também agradeço a Robert Kirkman e Tony Moore por terem dado vida aos quadrinhos de <em>The Walking Dead</em>. Sem vocês, eu jamais seria um zumbi tão bom. Obrigado. E por último, mas não menos importante, quero agradecer ao jovem Kim Jongin...</p><p>— O cara mais bonito do mundo inteirinho.</p><p>— ...o <em>segundo</em> cara mais bonito do mundo inteirinho — ele continuou, aproveitando a sugestão do moreno — …por ter tido a honra de conviver com um ser humano tão especial como eu por tantos anos, ter sido minha primeira e última vítima como um zumbi profissional, e também por me deixar lamber todas as tampinhas do iogurte de morango, porque ele sabe que são os meus favoritos.</p><p>Jongin fez uma reverência debochada.</p><p>— A honra é toda sua.</p><p>— Mentir no meio da minha premiação é feio, hein, seu mal educado.</p><p>— Olha só quem fala! — o Kim estalou a língua. — Dizendo que sou o segundo mais bonito, quando na verdade sou o primeiríssimo e único. A primeira paixão da Ásia. O terror das garotinhas do primeiro ano. Mas acho que tudo bem. Não me importo de estar uma posição abaixo, desde que você esteja no topo.</p><p>Antes que Jongin pudesse virar de costas e ir para a sala, Kyungsoo conseguiu puxá-lo pelo braço. Não perderia a oportunidade de vê-lo reconhecer sua derrota, mesmo que ele estivesse armado com um fuzil de brinquedo.</p><p>— Ei! — chamou. — Está admitindo que eu sou o melhor?</p><p>— Eu nunca admitiria uma coisa dessas, Kyungsoo. <em>Jamais</em>!</p><p>E simplesmente correu, sendo seguido pelo amigo com direito a chutes e pontapés.</p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Um, dois, três poodles</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, eu... admito — Jongin murmurou, sendo gentilmente convencido por uma chave de braço. — Você é o melhor.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu, triunfante.</p><p>— Não posso discordar.</p><p>Estavam sentados como índios no alto da arquibancada do colégio, dividindo um pacote de batatas chips e uma Coca-Cola gelada. O baixinho estava radiante por ter conseguido arrancar a declaração do amigo, mesmo uma semana depois de toda aquela encenação de zumbis.</p><p>Jongin, por sua vez, estava se sentindo estranho. Depois do golpe de jiu-jitsu e de quase morrer sufocado pelo rapazinho traiçoeiro (essa parte é exagero), Kyungsoo ainda envolvia seu ombro com o braço, numa posição meio desleixada e sem quaisquer segundas intenções. Mas, então, por que o seu pobre coração insistia em bater tão rápido? Por que tê-lo daquele jeito tão perto de si era inexplicavelmente bom?</p><p>Ele não conseguia parar de pensar que, <em>nossa!</em>, eles estavam trocando vários beijos indiretos com aquele canudinho do refrigerante. E aquilo, estranhamente, o deixava muito, muito feliz.</p><p>Jongin decidiu que precisava mudar o foco dos seus pensamentos, então disse:</p><p>— Quero adotar um cachorro.</p><p>Kyungsoo o olhou, desconfiado.</p><p>— Isso parece perigoso, Jongin. Você sempre deixava seu tamagotchi morrer. Imagina um bichinho de verdade...</p><p>— É mais fácil cuidar da vida dos outros do que cuidar da minha — ele respondeu, dando de ombros. — Então por que não cuidar de um cachorrinho?</p><p>Ele estalou a língua.</p><p>— Ah, você é tão teimoso…</p><p>— Você só percebeu agora, é?</p><p>— De qualquer forma — Kyungsoo continuou —, aposto que você consegue cuidar de um cãozinho no seu tempo livre, já que você não estuda para as provas. E nem arruma o seu quarto. E sua gaveta de cuecas é uma zona. E o seu armário…</p><p>Jongin fez um gesto com as mãos, abanando o ar, e depois deu um empurrãozinho no amigo.</p><p>— Tá legal, tá legal. Eu já entendi.</p><p>No fim, a mãe do garoto, coração mole que só ela, acabou adotando não um, mas <em>três </em>poodles já adultos que precisavam de um lar. Dois de pelo marrom, e um de pelo mais claro, com a cor de um sorvete de creme. Eram como bolinhas peludas e travessas que se revezavam para dormir na beirada da sua cama, porque território era uma questão que os cachorrinhos levavam a sério demais.</p><p>Por vezes se enfiavam dentro do seu armário e davam um fim aos chinelos e aos tênis, mastigando até a pontinha dos cadarços. Nada que não pudesse ser adestrado e ensinado ao longo dos próximos anos. Também corriam todos atrás do carteiro como os três mosqueteiros caninos, fazendo o homem correr por dois quarteirões inteiros. Eram, definitivamente, o terror da vizinhança.</p><p>Só se comportavam como anjinhos quando Jongin e Kyungsoo levavam os pilantrinhas para passear nos finais de semana.</p><p>Foi num desses domingos com sol de mais e disposição de menos que os dois amigos estavam no quarto do moreno, ainda tentando decidir o que vestir. O Kim pegou duas camisetas diferentes, pedindo a opinião do baixinho.</p><p>— A listrada — ele respondeu. — Com certeza a listrada.</p><p>Jongin tirou a camisa do pijama e a jogou em cima da cama, ganhando atenção especial  de Kyungsoo para ajudá-lo a colocar a etiqueta para dentro da roupa e pentear sua franja com a ponta dos dedos.</p><p>— Estou tão desarrumado assim, hyung? — perguntou, rindo do gesto do amigo de colocar a blusa listrada para dentro de sua calça jeans, porque essa era uma das manias de Jongin. E Kyungsoo o conhecia como ninguém.</p><p>— Parece um urso que acabou de acordar de uma hibernação de dois anos.</p><p>O garoto deu de ombros.</p><p>— Então estou apenas a bagunça de sempre.</p><p>— Você costumava ser mais confiante, Kim Jongin — o amigo provocou, ajeitando a gola de sua camiseta. Depois girou o seu corpo em trezentos e sessenta graus, para poder terminar de colocar a barra da blusa para dentro das calças. — Pronto. Agora tá lindo, recatado e do lar. Vamos.</p><p>O moreno não conseguiu sequer desviar o olhar antes que Kyungsoo arrancasse a bermuda do seu próprio pijama e se se enfiasse em calças confortáveis de moletom. Mais uma vez, com um daqueles sentimentos estranhos e recorrentes que o assombraram nas últimas semanas, Jongin virou de costas o mais rápido que pôde e cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, as bochechas queimando de vergonha.</p><p>Ultimamente, sentia que ficar perto de garotos o deixava com aquela sensação de formigamento na barriga, como se milhares de borboletas estivessem fazendo uma revolução dentro dele. Isso era comum quando ia aos jogos de futebol do colégio e via os outros meninos da sua idade com shorts curtos. Também ficava mais forte perto de rapazes bonitos, e infinitamente mais forte quando se tratava de Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ele fez o que achou mais eficaz: deu um tapinha na própria bochecha, tentando se recompor, e também tentou arrancar da sua cabeça aquela imagem do amigo com uma boxer preta. O baixinho já não usava mais as cuequinhas frouxas de super-heróis e personagens de desenho. Os dois estavam crescendo.</p><p>— Ei, Nini — a mão de Kyungsoo tocou o seu braço, chamando sua atenção. — Você tá legal? Vamos logo.</p><p>Mas Jongin não se sentia bem. Ele se sentia confuso, estranho e com o rosto mais vermelho que todos os doces de morango que já comeu na vida.</p><p>E quando a mão do amigo abandonou o seu braço, ele se perguntou se seria muito esquisito desejar que ela ficasse ali um pouco mais.</p><p>Só mais um pouquinho...</p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dezesseis anos: a idade das descobertas</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoossexual, uma nova tendência</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A trilha sonora inteirinha de Billy Elliot tocava nos alto-falantes da sala de balé enquanto Jongin e Kyungsoo organizavam a pilha de CD’s de música clássica. Costumavam ter uma vitrola alguns anos antes, mas o painel com as fotos dos alunos ainda estava lá. Havia uma foto dos dois amigos amontoados no piso de madeira dois anos atrás, com o baixinho deitado em cima do corpo do moreno, a cabeça encaixada na curva do seu pescoço.</p><p>Deixaram de lado Chopin e Tchaikovsky quando sentiram os ombros reclamarem por um descanso, logo apoiando as costas contra a parede mais próxima e respirando fundo.</p><p>Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio até que Jongin tivesse coragem para dizer, sem qualquer aviso prévio, o que o estava incomodando há semanas.</p><p>— Kyungsoo, acho que eu sou gay.</p><p>Ele contou cada segundo até que o melhor amigo respondesse. Todos os oito malditos segundos que pareciam durar uma eternidade e que faziam o seu peito doer.</p><p>— Isso significa que... gosta de mim? — o amigo perguntou, e talvez tivesse uma pontinha de esperança em sua voz. Talvez não. Jongin não saberia dizer.</p><p>— Significa que gosto de garotos — explicou, como se não fosse óbvio. — Se eu gostasse só de você seria Kyungsoossexual.</p><p>Aquilo fez os dois rirem baixinho, aliviando a tensão.</p><p>Kyungsoo deu de ombros.</p><p>— Se mais pessoas fossem Kyungsoossexuais, acho que o mundo seria um lugar melhor.</p><p>O garoto pareceu finalmente voltar a respirar, alisando os próprios joelhos como se aquilo pudesse confortá-lo.</p><p>— Então está tudo bem? — Jongin perguntou quase num sussurro.</p><p>— Claro. Está tudo bem.</p><p>Kyungsoo levou uma mão até as suas costas e deu-lhe tapinhas amigáveis extremamente lentos, que faziam o moreno esperar por cada segundo em que a pele morna encontrava com a sua camiseta justa. Por um segundo, quis chorar, porque colocar aquilo para fora era libertador. E também quis agradecer por ter o amigo ao seu lado, confortando-o e dizendo, mesmo sem palavras, um silencioso “Ei, eu estou aqui com você. E eu te amo do jeitinho que você é”. Mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi respirar fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes.</p><p>— Talvez meu pai esteja certo. Talvez seja culpa do balé.</p><p>— Dançar balé não faz com que você seja gay, Jongin — o outro garantiu, querendo sacudi-lo para espantar todos aqueles pensamentos ruins. — Você é gay porque gosta de garotos, e não porque usa sapatilha nos pés. E você sabe disso.</p><p>Jongin pensou em todas aquelas tardes assistindo ao seu filme favorito na TV com o melhor amigo e imaginando ser tão bom quanto o protagonista no futuro.</p><p>— Acho que não posso mais ser o Billy Elliot, porque o Billy não é gay.</p><p>E Kyungsoo poderia ter dito milhares de coisas, ou feito milhares de coisas, mas ele se contentou em apenas abraçar o amigo o mais forte que podia.</p><p>— Você sempre vai ser o Billy Elliot pra mim.</p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dezessete anos: a idade das novas experiências</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>O primeiro pé na bunda</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin estava enfiado embaixo de duas camadas de cobertores, apenas o rosto amassado por um dia inteiro de preguiça e solidão visível sob o edredom de ursinho. Ele sabia que provavelmente estava parecendo um pão dormido, com os olhos inchados e os cabelos castanhos naquela maçaroca capilar que mais parecia um ninho de rato, mas não podia evitar.</p><p>Passara o dia todo enfurnado no seu mundinho particular da tristeza, se sentindo muito mais confortável na escuridão do seu quarto do que saindo com os amigos naquela tarde ensolarada. Era só ele, uma caverna feita de cobertores e o abajur ligado sobre a cômoda por vinte e quatro horas inteiras.</p><p>Isso, claro, se Kyungsoo não tivesse invadido a sua janela com uma sacola de compras e ainda vestido com o uniforme do colégio.</p><p>— Você veio aqui porque levei um pé na bunda? — Jongin perguntou assim que o viu chegar, não querendo olhar sequer para o rosto do amigo. Sentia tanta vergonha…</p><p>Na manhã do dia anterior, Kim Jongin havia se declarado pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida. Kyungsoo lembrava-se muito bem de ter ajudado o amigo a planejar tudo e ensaiar com ele as próprias falas para que tudo desse certo. Mas, infelizmente, toda a missão e planejamento tinham ido por água abaixo quando o rapaz levou o seu primeiro pé na bunda.</p><p>— Nah, só vim pegar seu caderno de geografia emprestado — mentiu, porque não queria que o amigo sentisse pena de si mesmo. Depois deixou a sacola sobre a mesa, cutucando a bochecha de Jongin quando se aproximou da cama. — Posso me juntar a você na sua Batcaverna?</p><p>Ele franziu a testa e fez um biquinho, irritado.</p><p>— Você sabe muito bem que eu odeio o Batman.</p><p>Kyungsoo o ignorou e se infiltrou por baixo das cobertas, se juntando ao melhor amigo naquele espaço quentinho de lamentações.</p><p>— Só porque ele não voa e não tem super poderes? Isso é um pouco injusto.</p><p>— Tem muitas coisas na vida que são injustas... — o moreno soltou, sua voz quase sumindo num murmúrio.</p><p>— Quer falar sobre isso?</p><p>— Não, não quero.</p><p>— Tá bom.</p><p>— Sabe o que é injusto? — ele desatou a falar, contrariando completamente aquilo que acabara de dizer. — Injusto é você se declarar para um garoto com um bilhete de amor e uma rosa azul de supermercado, e depois receber um “não” bem no meio da fuça. — Jongin fungou e piscou diversas vezes, mas as lágrimas vieram mesmo assim, e ele foi obrigado a secá-las com a manga do seu moletom azul do Super-Homem. — Ele nem pediu desculpas por ter amassado a minha cartinha, Soo. E também não me pediu desculpas por ter deixado o meu coração em mil pedacinhos. Aposto que agora ele está se gabando porque o <em>veadinho </em>da escola quis sair com ele. <em>Isso sim é injusto</em>.</p><p>O baixinho nem se deu conta de que estava secando as lágrimas de Jongin com a ponta dos dedos, até sentir de fato a umidade contra a sua pele.</p><p>— Tudo bem, Jongin. A culpa não é sua. Ele é um babaca que nem faz ideia do partidão que está perdendo.</p><p>— Isso não muda o fato de que o meu coração está em mil pedaços.</p><p>Kyungsoo colocou a mão em seu peito, sentindo sua pulsação.</p><p>— Ele parece bastante saudável pra mim. Está inteiro, com todos os pedacinhos nos seus devidos lugares.</p><p>O garoto suspirou, parecendo exausto.</p><p>— Fisicamente, sim. Mas metaforicamente eu estou destruído.</p><p>Kyungsoo não sabia mais o que dizer. Não sabia sequer se deveria deixá-lo chorar ou distraí-lo com alguma coisa, mas teve uma ideia. Pegou a sacola de supermercado que trouxera — seu <em>Kit Especial Para Corações Partidos</em> — e voltou a se sentar ao lado do amigo.</p><p>— Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você  — disse, colocando os itens na cama sobre as suas pernas. — São jujubas, e eu tirei as amarelas, porque sei que você não gosta. E também trouxe sorvete. Acha que isso pode ajudar, física e metaforicamente falando?</p><p>— Depende — ele ponderou. — Qual o tamanho do pote de sorvete?</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu e tirou mais um item da sacola, entregando a Jongin.</p><p>— Dois litros inteiros, Nini. Só pra você.</p><p>— Talvez eu possa superar depois de algumas colheradas.</p><p>Demorou um pouco mais do que algumas colheradas para que Jongin finalmente parasse de chorar, engolindo os soluços por completo. Ficaram os dois naquela cabaninha improvisada com cobertas de ursinhos e dividindo o sorvete napolitano e as jujubas açucaradas.</p><p>O pote de sorvete chegou ao fim sem que, felizmente, nenhum deles ficasse com dor de barriga. Depois, com a pontinha do nariz avermelhada e os olhos sonolentos inchados pelo choro, Jongin acabou dormindo com a bochecha esmagada contra o ombro do amigo.</p><p>Por baixo do edredom, seus dedos estavam entrelaçados.</p><p>E Kyungsoo não soltou a sua mão nem por um segundo.</p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>O primeiro amor</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A adolescência é uma fase difícil. Aquela era uma das únicas certezas de Kyungsoo.</p><p>Não bastasse ter que lidar com as espinhas em lugares indesejados, e onde ele sequer sonhava que elas poderiam aparecer, ainda tinha aquele maldito astigmatismo que o obrigava a usar óculos de grau para poder estudar e ler sua coleção de livros <em>best-seller, </em>estrategicamente guardados sobre a primeira prateleira do seu quarto.</p><p><em>Mas, francamente</em>, ele pensava, <em>que tipo de garota vai querer sair com um quatro-olhos como eu?</em></p><p>Naquela época, tudo girava em torno de quem ainda era BV — boca virgem, para os leigos — e quem não era. Todos os seus colegas do segundo ano já tinham beijado. Ele parecia ser o único ser humano na Terra que não fazia ideia de como era ter uma boca encostando na sua. Quer dizer, a língua de Monggu acidentalmente lambendo seu rosto não contava, certo? Com certeza não. E ele duvidava que beijar realmente fosse tão bom quanto diziam os beijoqueiros de plantão, mas não negava que sua curiosidade começara a atingir níveis assustadores recentemente.</p><p>Com a cara enfiada na apostila de Química, o garoto não conseguia dar nenhuma atenção a átomos, transformações da matéria, nem nada daquilo. Ele só conseguia imaginar como seria ter cada partícula do seu corpo encostando no corpo de outra pessoa durante um beijo.</p><p>Quando recebeu uma mensagem de Jongin, achou que poderia finalmente se distrair com alguma coisa.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nini:</strong> Tá acordado?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soo:</strong> Para o azar da humanidade, sim.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nini:</strong> Bom saber… porque eu já tô aqui do lado de fora da sua casa.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soo:</strong> O que você tá fazendo aqui no meio da noite???</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nini:</strong> Me dê dois motivos para <em>não </em>estar aqui no meio da noite.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soo:</strong> Medo de escuro e não ter as duas pernas.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nini:</strong> Para sua sorte, eu tenho uma lanterna.</p><p><strong>Nini:</strong> E minhas pernas estão muito bem, obrigado.</p><p><strong>Nini:</strong> Agora anda logo. Tá frio aqui fora.</p><p><strong>Nini:</strong> Rapunzel, jogue suas tranças.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo sabia o que aquilo significava. Desde moleque, Jongin já tinha o péssimo hábito de não entrar normalmente pela porta da sala, porque escalar a janela do amigo era muito mais divertido. Tinham uma corda de emergência formada por vários lençóis amarrados um no outro, exatamente como nos filmes.</p><p>O garoto balançou a cabeça, desacreditado, e então jogou o que o moreno chamava de <em>tranças da Rapunzel </em>janela abaixo. Achava engraçado como Jongin subia e escalava o sobrado onde morava como se fosse um príncipe encantado, mesmo usando um casaco de moletom cinza e tênis All Star encardidos.</p><p>Jongin se aproximou da cama, tirando o capuz e revelando os fones de ouvido que usava.</p><p>— Preciso te mostrar uma música que eu baixei no celular.</p><p>— Veio aqui à meia-noite só pra me mostrar uma música? — Kyungsoo perguntou, fingindo estar indignado. — Meia-noite é o horário que os protagonistas burros de filmes de terror saem para passear e serem assassinados.</p><p>O moreno fez uma careta.</p><p>— Credo. Você é tão mórbido…</p><p>— Além disso — ele continuou —, eu tô estudando pra prova de Química. E você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de ser interrompido.</p><p>Jongin olhou para trás, para o filme que passava na TV do amigo.</p><p>— Tá nada. Eu sei muito bem que você não consegue estudar sem seus óculos e com a televisão ligada, principalmente quando tá passando X-Men 2.</p><p>O baixinho suspirou, derrotado.</p><p>— Eu te odeio por me conhecer tão bem.</p><p>— Você me ama que eu sei — Jongin se gabou, fazendo um coração com as mãos e mandando um beijinho no ar. Kyungsoo apenas revirou os olhos e riu. — Agora é sério. Você precisa ouvir essa música. É como voltar cinco anos no tempo, Soo. Tipo <em>De Volta Para o Futuro</em>, só que sem o carro.</p><p>— Tão bom assim?</p><p>— Ouça você mesmo.</p><p>Ele pendurou o fone na orelha do amigo, se livrando dos tênis e ficando sentado sobre as próprias pernas. Observou cada pequena reação de Kyungsoo — a testa franzida, os olhos brilhantes e o sorrisinho minúsculo que ele tentava conter quando <em>Should I Stay Or Should I Go </em>começou a tocar.</p><p>Jongin deu uma cotovelada no amigo, tentando incentivá-lo.</p><p>— <em>Darling you got to let me know… </em>— cantou baixinho, esperando que seu hyung completasse. — Vai, continua.</p><p>— O quê? Eu não me lembro.</p><p>— Qual é, Soo. Você não me engana! — acusou, cutucando seu peito com o dedo indicador. — Você costumava saber a letra inteirinha. Vai, canta comigo.</p><p>— Nini, é sério…</p><p>Jongin sorriu e estendeu para ele um microfone imaginário.</p><p>— <em>So you gotta let me know…</em></p><p>E Kyungsoo finalmente foi vencido pela persistência do moreno, pegando o objeto invisível e passando a mão no cabelo, como um astro do rock dos anos 80. O rapaz retirou os fones de ouvido do celular, deixando que a música invadisse o quarto.</p><p>— <em>Should I stay or should I go?</em> — cantou, por fim, e os dois por pouco não quebraram a cama ao ficarem de pé sobre os lençóis já bagunçados, exatamente como cinco anos atrás.</p><p>O desodorante em cima da cabeceira não foi perdoado. Jongin o roubou para fazê-lo de microfone, não deixando de fazer os gestos nostálgicos com a mão direita, como se estivesse tocando guitarra.</p><p>— <em>It's always tease tease tease</em> — cantarolou, descendo o zíper do casaco para deslizá-lo pelos ombros. E então ficou de joelhos, já exausto. — <em>You're happy when I'm on my knees.</em></p><p>Já não tinham a mesma disposição de quando eram garotos de doze anos. Para Kyungsoo, era engraçado pensar nisso, porque aquilo o fazia se sentir como se fosse um adolescente com o espírito de um ancião. E talvez fosse. O fato era que, ao lado do melhor amigo, ele tinha a certeza de que sempre se sentiria jovem novamente.</p><p><em>One day is fine, the next is black</em>, a letra da música ainda era muito vívida na sua memória, porque ele obrigara o amigo a decorar cada palavrinha alguns anos atrás. <em>So if you want me off your back...</em></p><p>Jongin partiu para cima do baixinho assim que percebeu que ele havia parado de cantar, aproximando-se com as mãos erguidas e os dedos afastados, num gesto muito bem planejado para enchê-lo de cócegas.</p><p>Kyungsoo tentou ameaçá-lo com socos, mas não teve jeito. O rapaz foi obrigado a fugir para cima da cama, mas foi impedido antes que pudesse se esconder sob os lençóis. O moreno o cercou com dedos ligeiros na altura das costelas, e o garoto contra-atacou com as mãos invadindo furtivamente a pele morna escondida sob a camiseta do Batman. Porque, depois de ter sido confortado pelo amigo naquela espécie de Batcaverna, Jongin pareceu ter virado fã do sujeito.</p><p>E foi durante uma guerrinha de cócegas que <em>aquilo </em>aconteceu.</p><p>Jongin caiu por cima dele na cama, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e com o tronco meio inclinado sobre o dele, graças às gargalhadas gostosas que deixavam suas bochechas vermelhas e a respiração descompassada. Porém, quando o moreno agarrou seus pulsos para impedi-lo de continuar com os ataques, então Kyungsoo sentiu seu coração bater <em>de verdade</em>.</p><p>Porque Jongin parecia a pessoa mais brilhante do mundo com um sorriso no rosto e a camiseta toda torta.</p><p>— Ei, Jongin — ele chamou, a voz mais baixinha do que o normal. — Você já beijou alguém?</p><p>Com o rosto do amigo bem pertinho do seu, o garoto olhou imediatamente para os lábios cheinhos de Kyungsoo se movendo naquela pergunta sussurrada.</p><p>— Ainda não, hyung — respondeu, sem graça, ainda segurando os pulsos dele acima de sua cabeça. — Você já?</p><p>Ele desviou o olhar, constrangido. Era a primeira vez em toda sua vida que Kyungsoo se dava conta do quanto Jongin era bonito. Radiante e ao mesmo tempo suave, como o sol que invadia as persianas do seu quarto pela manhã. <em>Quentinho. </em>Como todas aquelas partes de seu corpo que encostavam no dele, principalmente nos quadris, pulsos e na sua barriga.</p><p>— Eu também não… Não é como se isso fosse possível, de qualquer jeito.</p><p>Jongin soltou seus pulsos, deixando que o amigo se afastasse. Mas Kyungsoo não fez isso.</p><p>— E por que não? — perguntou, o tronco ainda bem próximo ao seu. — Você é incrivelmente bonito, Soo.</p><p>O moreno já havia dito seu apelido milhares de vezes, mas naquele dia, de alguma maneira, parecia diferente.</p><p>— Está falando isso como meu melhor amigo. Não vale — Kyungsoo resmungou baixinho, sentindo algum monstrinho se revirando em seu estômago de um jeito gostoso quando Jongin ergueu a mão e afastou a sua franja para trás da orelha.</p><p>— Estou falando como um garoto que gosta de outros garotos — disse, a resposta na ponta da língua. — Eu realmente te acho bonito.</p><p>Se Kyungsoo não estivesse nervoso demais para falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, talvez tivesse sorrido ao ouvir aquelas palavras que, aos seus ouvidos, soavam tão sinceras. Naquele momento, ele nem se importou se sua blusa estava subindo e revelando a pancinha companheira de anos. Jongin o fazia se sentir bonito.</p><p>— Kyungsoo… — Jongin sussurrou, e não veio nada depois disso.</p><p>Não veio porque os dois estavam naquele momento especial de ficarem perdidos um nos olhos do outro, o olhar indo parar na boca antes de terem os rostos a assustadores milímetros de distância. Ninguém disse mais nada, então o moreno só precisou se inclinar mais um pouquinho para alcançar seus lábios.</p><p>A primeira coisa que Kyungsoo pensou foi que beijar era mais simples do que parecia, e que Kim Jongin tinha gosto de pasta de dente e cheirinho de shampoo nos cabelos castanhos.</p><p>O Kim tinha tanta experiência com beijos quanto tinha com uma média acima de oito em matemática: nenhuma. Ele só conseguia pensar em como os lábios dele eram macios, nas mãos apoiadas no colchão que ele não sabia onde devia colocar e, principalmente, que estava beijando o seu melhor amigo. <em>Na boca. De verdade.</em></p><p>Ele estava decidido a finalmente mover as mãos quando Kyungsoo se afastou, respirando tão pesado que Jongin podia sentir o seu peito subir e descer.</p><p>— Minha cintura — ele disse.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Coloca a mão na minha cintura — Kyungsoo repetiu, guiando a mão do amigo até onde a barra da camisa dele terminava e a calça jeans começava. — Eu vi isso num filme.</p><p>E, mesmo estando nervoso a ponto de sentir o próprio coração pulsando dentro dele, o garoto apenas deu um sorrisinho bobo ao tocar a lateral do corpo do baixinho, movendo a mão lentamente de um jeito que ele esperava não ser desastrado demais. Não sabia se o amigo podia sentir os seus dedos tremerem, mas esperava sinceramente que não. Porque Jongin estava tão nervoso que poderia explodir.</p><p>Quando Kyungsoo o puxou pela nuca, ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio no braço que apoiava o corpo. E se antes jurava que pudesse explodir, agora estava explodindo de verdade. As borboletas em seu estômago pareciam irromper em fogos de artifício, e ele sabia muito bem que aquela comparação era péssima, mas era assim que se sentia.</p><p>Às vezes, os dois se afastavam, sem ar. E Kyungsoo podia ver o rosto pertinho do seu com os olhos brilhando em excitação, as bochechas pegando fogo e a boca entreaberta para deixar escapar um suspiro de felicidade. Sorriu como um bobo, porque <em>ele</em> tinha feito aquilo com Jongin. <em>Ele </em>tinha deixado aquele garoto brincalhão sem palavras, e com o coração quase saindo pela boca. Fora o baixinho que despertara a expressão mais bonita que já vira no rosto do amigo.</p><p>O último beijo terminou numa sequência de selinhos demorados, arrastados. Era como se nenhum dos dois quisesse de fato se separar.</p><p>— <em>Uau </em>— Jongin disse.</p><p>— Uau mesmo — Kyungsoo brincou. — Você vem sempre aqui?</p><p>O moreno riu, a mão ainda segurando a cintura do amigo.</p><p>— Quase todos os dias.</p><p>O baixinho suspirou, tentando esconder um sorrisinho. Não deu certo, e seus lábios se estenderam naquele sorriso de coração pelo qual Jongin não admitia, mas era apaixonado desde que se entendia por gente.</p><p>— Beijar é bom… — Kyungsoo sussurrou, esperando que o outro não ouvisse aquela declaração vergonhosa.</p><p>Mas Jongin não só ouviu, como também sentiu seu coração acelerar outra vez.</p><p>— Quer fazer de novo?</p><p>Os dois sorriram um para o outro, numa aceitação mútua de que deveriam fazer aquilo de novo, de novo e de novo. Não importasse quantas vezes <em>Should I Stay Or Should I Go </em>tocasse naquele replay infinito do celular, nem mesmo que o filme de X-Men 2 estivesse no volume mínimo da televisão, já nos créditos finais.</p><p>Aos dezessete anos, Jongin descobriu como era estar apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo.</p><p>E Kyungsoo descobriu que podia metaforicamente derreter nos braços de alguém.</p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dezoito anos: o início da fase adulta</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Soju não é uma boa ideia</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era oficial: Kim Jongin odiava soju mais do que odiava picolé de limão.</p><p>Tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos na semana anterior, e agora estava debruçado sobre a mesinha de madeira de alguma festa ruim. Talvez fosse a tão aguardada festinha do pessoal do time de basquete do colégio, ou talvez tivesse se infiltrado na casa de alguém que sequer conhecia. Não se lembrava muito bem, mas tinha a sensação de que a primeira alternativa fazia mais sentido.</p><p>Era amarga. As duas coisas eram amargas, na verdade. Tanto a bebida quanto a sua vida patética. A diferença era que a bebida descia facilmente pela garganta, e seus problemas em ser um cara gay entrando na fase adulta e apaixonado pelo melhor amigo hétero eram muito mais difíceis de engolir.</p><p>— Sério — Baekhyun disse. — Você precisa parar de beber.</p><p>Jongin riu meio abobado e deu um gole final na sua garrafa de soju.</p><p>— Onde é mesmo que a gente tá? — ele perguntou, e seu colega de classe arrancou a garrafa da sua mão, irritado.</p><p>— Pela milésima vez, Jongin… A gente tá na casa do Yifan. É a nossa festinha de despedida pós-formatura. E não, não é impressão sua… Essa festa tá um saco.</p><p>— Ah.</p><p>Ele piscou lentamente, agitando o braço do outro rapaz para lhe trazer mais bebida. Baekhyun, como o espertinho que era, encheu a garrafa vazia com água e colocou de volta na mesa. Jongin nem percebeu a diferença.</p><p>— Eu não consegui ficar com o Sehun e você tá aí choramingando porque o Kyungsoo apareceu aqui com uma garota — o colega explicou, como se ele precisasse ser lembrado disso pela terceira vez naquela noite. — Ou seja, estamos fodidos. A gente devia ir pra casa.</p><p>Jongin fungou e esfregou os olhos, já tendo esgotado o seu estoque de lágrimas.</p><p>— Ele é o meu melhor amigo — lamentou, o que não era lá nenhuma novidade.</p><p>Baekhyun já sabia da história toda. Desde a amizade de infância dos dois amigos, os beijos que trocaram algumas semanas atrás e, principalmente, dos exatos onze dias que ele e Kyungsoo ficaram estranhos um com o outro depois disso. Jongin contou cada um deles.</p><p>Dias atrás, durante o baile de formatura, o par do baixinho dera um bolo terrível nele. Quando fora avisado, Jongin correu todo o caminho até lá para dançar com o amigo. Chegou com um terninho completamente amassado, uma gravata toda torta e usando seus tênis All Star porque os sapatos do pai não couberam nos seus pés. Estava todo esbaforido e com a certeza de que Kyungsoo o ignoraria quando lhe ofereceu a mão, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. O rapaz dançou com ele com os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, e o moreno nunca ficara tão feliz em tropeçar nos pés de alguém enquanto dançava uma música lenta.</p><p>Em toda a história do colégio, aquela foi a primeira vez que dois garotos dançaram juntos.</p><p>Jongin e Kyungsoo voltaram ao normal depois de se movimentarem juntinhos naquele salão decorado com balões e fitas prateadas, exatamente como nos filmes. E tudo parecia estar indo bem. Quer dizer, pelo menos até aquela noite. O garoto passou todas as três horas desde que chegara reclamando com seu colega de turma sobre o quanto gostava do amigo.</p><p>— Eu… <em>hic!</em>... gosto muito dele… <em>hic!</em> — ele soluçou, a bochecha apoiada sobre a mesa fazendo sua voz sair engraçada. Sua sorte era que, mesmo com aqueles cabelos castanhos amontoados sobre a madeira e os olhos inchados, Jongin ainda parecia um dos caras mais bonitos do mundo. — Muito mesmo, Baekhyun… <em>hic!... </em>Eu quero me casar com ele, ter vários filhos e nossos três cachorros.</p><p>Baekhyun ouviu aquela baboseira a noite toda.</p><p>— Eu sei. Você já me disse isso quatro vezes, seu bundão.</p><p>E o garoto mal sabia o que estava acontecendo a apenas alguns metros dali, na garagem poeirenta de Wu Yifan, mas, se soubesse, provavelmente ficaria feliz.</p><p>Kyungsoo e a sua nova amiga do clube de artes cênicas, Hani, estavam sentados sobre o capô da Mercedes amarela do chinês, já bêbados além da conta para se lembrarem que poderiam arranhar o precioso carrinho milionário do dono da festa. A garota tinha a boca toda suja do bolo que comprara mais cedo na padaria. Porque, segundo ela, uma festa não é uma festa sem bolo de chocolate. E o garoto, já todo risinhos, por vezes cantava <em>Cheer Up </em>com seu copinho de soju na mão.</p><p>Graças àquela atuação mixuruca de zumbi anos atrás, e também de todas as outras que vieram depois, Kyungsoo percebeu que gostava de atuar tanto quanto Jongin gostava de dançar balé. Estava há poucos meses frequentando um clube de teatro no centro da cidade, e isso acabava afastando-o do melhor amigo, motivo pelo qual o moreno deve ter pensado que ele o estava ignorando. A verdade era que, bem, talvez ele estivesse ignorando só um pouquinho…</p><p>— Eu não consigo mais olhar pra ele como o meu melhor amigo — ele confessou no auge de sua bebedeira, mas ainda sóbrio o suficiente para se equilibrar em cima do carro. — Toda vez que ficamos perto um do outro eu sinto arrepios.</p><p>A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Ele é tão assustador assim?</p><p>— Não é esse tipo de arrepio.</p><p>— Ah — Hani riu, dando um tapa na cabeça dele. — Você é um pervertido.</p><p>— Também não é <em>esse</em> tipo de arrepio! — Kyungsoo quase gritou, rindo junto com ela antes de dar mais um gole na bebida amarga. — Eu só… Sinto meu coração bater tão forte quando estou perto dele que parece que vou morrer. E eu meio que o estive evitando porque, bem… Ah, isso é constrangedor… — Coçou a nuca, respirando fundo antes de admitir: — Porque eu fico querendo beijá-lo o tempo todo, e isso não me parece muito saudável.</p><p>Hani não era nem de longe uma boa conselheira, principalmente quando estava bêbada, mas ela tentou fazer o seu melhor.</p><p>— Então beija, ué. Vocês gays são tão complicados.</p><p>— Eu não sou gay. Eu gosto de garotas — ele disse, bagunçando os próprios cabelos em frustração. — O problema é que gosto do Jongin mais do que gosto de garotas.</p><p>A menina limpou a cobertura do bolo impregnada nos dedos na própria calça, não dando a mínima para a boa higiene. Então jogou os cabelos curtinhos para trás, apontando o indicador ainda melado de chocolate na direção do garoto.</p><p>— Tem uma palavrinha mágica chamada bissexualidade — explicou ela. — Às vezes, as pessoas esquecem que ela existe. São catorze letras, Kyungsoo. E elas podem até parecer assustadoras quando você acaba de conhecê-las, mas, no fundo, elas são inofensivas. Como uma mosca — falou, e depois caiu na gargalhada. Um exemplo de conselheira amorosa.</p><p>Kyungsoo teve vontade de chutá-la de cima do carro, e só não fez isso porque Baekhyun apareceu na entrada da garagem agarrado à camiseta de um garoto mais alto, apontando na direção da casa principal.</p><p>— Ei, o Jongin tá passando mal — avisou. — Ele tá no banheiro do segundo andar.</p><p>O baixinho não se lembrava de ter corrido tanto em toda a sua vida. Nem mesmo quando estava atrasado para fazer a prova de matemática, ou quando o amigo esqueceu o pendrive para a apresentação de um seminário no segundo ano e ele se ofereceu para ir em casa buscar. Ele saiu da garagem sem nem mesmo se despedir de ninguém. Subiu as escadas tão depressa que sentiu dor nas pernas. E falta de ar, é claro. Porque Kyungsoo era tão sedentário que só mesmo Jongin para reavivar o corredor queniano que existia dentro dele.</p><p>Não foi difícil encontrar o banheiro. A porta estava aberta e ele estava um pouco tonto pela corrida, mas sóbrio o bastante para reconhecer o amigo debruçado sobre o vaso sanitário, uma garrafa jogada no chão ao lado dele. Ele fez uma anotação mental para nunca mais deixá-lo beber novamente.</p><p>— Hyung… <em>hic! </em>— Jongin soluçou, cutucando sua bochecha e soltando uma risadinha. — Você é tão bonito…</p><p>O baixinho tentou se convencer a não ficar feliz com aquilo, mas o dedo de Jongin tocando o seu rosto e aquele sorriso bonito apenas o fizeram rir da situação.</p><p>— Kyungsoo… <em>hic! </em>— o Kim continuou, segurando a barra das calças jeans. — Eu só queria fazer xixi… <em>snif!</em></p><p>Ele soltava vários “hic!” e “snif!” sempre que dizia alguma coisa. Kyungsoo nunca vira tantas onomatopéias juntas.</p><p>— Você está péssimo, seu idiota — disse, dando tapinhas nas suas costas. — Mas tá tudo bem agora, Nini. Eu vim cuidar de você.</p><p>— Soo, a minha bexiga vai explodir.</p><p>O garoto riu, ajudando o amigo a descer o zíper das calças. Depois desceu para a cozinha em busca de uma garrafinha d’água, mas acabou encontrando apenas um Gatorade na geladeira de Yifan. Deu graças a Deus que o rapaz era do tipo atleta fitness que é viciado em repor nutrientes com isotônico.</p><p>Quando voltou, apanhou uma toalha seca dentro do armário do banheiro e se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro junto com o amigo, de roupa e tudo. Jongin se agarrou ao corpo de Kyungsoo e se esparramou numa posição esquisita para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, segurando a garrafinha com o líquido alaranjado.</p><p>Os dois ficaram bons minutos sentindo a água molhando suas roupas, torcendo para não pegarem um resfriado até o final da noite. Depois, sentaram no piso do banheiro enquanto Kyungsoo secava os cabelos e as costas ainda úmidas do melhor amigo.</p><p>— Por que você bebeu tanto? — perguntou, e Jongin fez um biquinho irritado.</p><p>— Por que você veio atrás de mim? — o outro rebateu.</p><p>O baixinho deixou a toalha pendurada sobre a cabeça do moreno, achando uma graça o jeito como seus fios molhados caíam na testa.</p><p>— Vai mesmo responder a minha pergunta com outra pergunta? — ele suspirou, puxando-o para mais perto e beijando a sua testa. — Eu já disse que vim cuidar de você, seu bobo.</p><p>— Só pra avisar, você é péssimo nisso. Tá me livrando da bebedeira e de quebra ainda me arranjando um resfriado. Mas, pra ser sincero, eu bem que gostei do beijinho na testa, então vou deixar passar. Hoje é o seu dia de sorte.</p><p>Kyungsoo abriu um dos seus sorrisos de coração.</p><p>— Isso quer dizer que você me perdoa por ter te evitado durante as últimas semanas?</p><p>Jongin estava tão avoado que mal se lembrou de se vangloriar por estar certo. Ele <em>sabia</em> que o amigo o estava evitando. Era óbvio pelo jeito que ele saía correndo quando o encontrava nos corredores do colégio durante as provas finais, ou como ele se escondia atrás das pilastras toda vez que o moreno passava, cobrindo o rosto com vergonha como o protagonista bobalhão de algum filme de romance água com açúcar. Só um idiota não repararia. No entanto, agora que estava na companhia de Kyungsoo, ele não se lembrava de nada disso.</p><p>— Depende… — ele ponderou, apontando para as têmporas. — Vou ganhar outro beijo na testa?</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— É justo. Acho que estou te devendo alguns milhões de beijos na testa por isso.</p><p>— Eu vou cobrar — Jongin respondeu com um sorrisinho bobo, sentindo os dedos do amigo segurarem seu rosto antes que seus lábios deixassem mais um beijo suave em sua testa.</p><p>O moreno retribuiu com um beijinho molhado no pescoço de Kyungsoo. E, de todos os lugares em que Jongin o havia beijado, aquele era sem dúvida o seu preferido.</p><p>Talvez ele tivesse razão. Aquele era o seu dia de sorte.</p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vinte anos: a idade das responsabilidades</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Aviõezinhos de papel</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Dizem que Jeju é conhecida como “a ilha do amor” — uma garota disse atrás deles.</p><p>Estavam no ônibus de excursão pela menor província do país, um dos principais destinos para passar os feriados, principalmente por casais em lua de mel. Os dois amigos haviam juntado uma boa grana para fazer aquela viagem de formatura, mas só acabaram viajando dois anos depois, durante as férias da faculdade.</p><p>Jongin havia ingressado numa academia de dança renomada, enquanto Kyungsoo cursava Jornalismo de dia, e se transformava em um dos melhores atores da cidade nas apresentações das suas peças de teatro à noite.</p><p>Ouviram as garotas cochichando sobre serem um casal, tudo porque Jongin não parava de querer fotografar as passagens de avião dos dois juntos e capturar imagens do amigo olhando para a paisagem através da janela. Também escutaram as duas tagarelarem sobre as vinte e uma praias da ilha, cachoeiras, chás verdes e sobre um vulcão adormecido por oitocentos anos.</p><p>Sem falar no guia turístico que não parava de dar informações inúteis sobre Hallasan, a montanha que alcança o ponto mais alto da Coreia do Sul (1950 metros acima do nível do mar, para os interessados). Tudo aquilo estava deixando Jongin sonolento e com vontade de tirar um cochilo ali mesmo.</p><p>Ele bocejou, se escorando em Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Vou te roubar como travesseiro um pouquinho — ele pediu, ajeitando o corpo no banco e esmagando a bochecha contra o ombro do amigo, numa posição que não lhe parecia nada confortável.</p><p>— Você fala como se já não tivesse feito isso milhares de vezes sem a minha permissão.</p><p>O moreno soltou uma gargalhada.</p><p>— A culpa é sua por ter um ombro tão gostoso de deitar.</p><p>Jongin adormeceu agarrado à camiseta dele. E Kyungsoo estava decidido a fazer cafuné nos seus cabelos castanhos até o passeio acabar, porque tê-lo ali suspirando baixinho com os seus toques era um dos seus prazeres secretos.</p><p>Toda aquela excursão pela costa de Jeju terminou em uma das praias da ilha, com os dois encarando a água cristalina do mar como se fosse a primeira vez que viam aquilo na vida. Os dois não se lembravam de alguma vez ter visto um céu com aquela coloração rosada, contrastando com o azul num degradê bonito perto das montanhas.</p><p>— Isso está mesmo acontecendo? — Jongin perguntou. — Preciso de um beliscão!</p><p>— Eu posso providenciar…</p><p>Ele sorriu, maquiavélico, e depois beliscou o braço do outro.</p><p>— Ai, Kyungsoo! — reclamou, fazendo um biquinho. — Você é um ogro!</p><p><em>Se eu fosse o Shrek</em>, o baixinho pensou imediatamente, <em>você seria minha Fiona</em>. Mas não disse aquilo, é claro. Mesmo que o amigo fosse capaz de entender a referência, seria vergonhoso demais para dizer em voz alta.</p><p>O pensamento fez seu rosto arder, e por um momento até chegou a pensar que pudesse ser o sol. Ledo engano. No fundo, o coração batendo descontroladamente em seu peito fez questão de deixar bem claro que, sim, Do Kyungsoo, o senhor está com as bochechas coradas como um bobinho apaixonado.</p><p>E suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais avermelhadas quando Jongin fez menção de tirar a própria camiseta, mas o moreno parou no meio do caminho.</p><p>— Ei, você se lembra de quando éramos pequenos e viajávamos com os nossos pais para Haeundae?</p><p>— É claro que lembro — respondeu.</p><p>Ele deu de ombros, como quem não quer nada.</p><p>— A gente costumava apostar corrida até o mar.</p><p>— Nem pense nisso — Kyungsoo murmurou, mas era tarde demais. O sorriso brincalhão do amigo já estava ali, estampado em seu rosto iluminado pelo sol da tarde. Ele tirou a camiseta por completo, e então fez um gesto com a cabeça, convidando-o para uma brincadeira. — Céus, você é tão infantil…</p><p>E, apesar do que havia dito, Kyungsoo fora o primeiro a sair correndo em direção ao mar, quase tropeçando na areia enquanto escutava gritos de “Isso foi trapaça!” logo atrás dele. Jongin mal conseguia alcançá-lo, ocupado demais gargalhando do jeito que o amigo corria. Ele era desengonçado, atrapalhado, e aquilo só o fazia pensar que ele era fofo. Incrivelmente fofo.</p><p>Sabia que se dissesse a palavra “fofo” perto dele havia sérios riscos de levar uma rasteira ou uma chave de braço, mas, naquele momento, ele só podia imaginar como seria poder gritar para o mundo inteiro que o garoto por quem era apaixonado era a pessoa mais adorável que conhecia.</p><p>Quando Kyungsoo completou seu trajeto até a beira do mar, molhando os pés na água gelada, Jongin teve certeza de que ele acabara de subir mais três níveis na sua escala imaginária de fofura, só perdendo para os vídeos de gatinhos e cachorrinhos filhotes que gostava de assistir na internet. Porque, céus!, nunca vira o rosto do amigo tão bonito como estava com aquele sorriso de coração e corado pela corrida — ou, pelo menos, era isso que ele pensava.</p><p>— Você é um maldito de um trapaceiro, sabia disso? — perguntou, rindo, não pensando duas vezes antes de erguer o baixinho nos braços e cambalear alguns passos com ele até estarem com a água até a cintura, ignorando todos os pedidos e os tapas amorosos que tentavam impedi-lo.</p><p>Não deu certo. Jongin o puxou para um mergulho na primeira onda que apareceu, e o baixinho acabou erguendo-se com a camiseta grudada no abdômen, os cabelos molhados e os braços colados ao corpo, como um pinguim. E pior: com a cara de um assassino em série pronto para atacar. Um pinguim assassino.</p><p>— Jongin… Vou deixar sapatilhas e um DVD de Billy Elliot no seu túmulo.</p><p>Mas Jongin não morreu, graças ao bom Deus, embora ter dormido como uma pedra na cama da pousada tenha chegado muito perto de uma experiência de pós-morte. Estava tão exausto que, no fim da tarde, acabou adormecendo de bruços, com a bochecha esmagada contra o travesseiro.</p><p>O rapaz nem sentiu quando Kyungsoo se aproximou dele durante a madrugada, acariciando os cabelos que caíam sobre a testa e beijando suas costas por cima da camiseta, nem mesmo quando sentou-se ao lado dele no colchão com seu caderninho sobre o colo, tentando escrever algo útil para a coluna do jornal onde era estagiário. No entanto, tudo em que conseguia pensar era em Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Diário de Viagem do Kyungsoo — Jeju, segundo dia</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Querido diário,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>eu estou fodidamente apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin só acordou no dia seguinte, com a sensação de que havia hibernado por um inverno inteirinho. Encontrou um post-it grudado sobre a bandeja do café da manhã. As letras rabiscadas às pressas diziam: “Eu pedi frango frito, porque é o seu preferido”. Reparou também que o lado direito do seu colchão de solteiro estava marcado, amarrotado. Aquilo o fez sorrir, mesmo não tendo certeza se Kyungsoo realmente passara a noite do seu lado.</p><p>Depois de vestir uma bermuda florida e uma camiseta sem mangas, como o bom turista que pretendia ser, saiu do quarto à procura do amigo.</p><p>A pousada era térrea, com quartos dispostos lado a lado numa construção em U, quase como um retângulo inacabado. A estrutura de madeira praticamente flutuava sobre as águas cristalinas de Jeju. Assim, encantado com a vista, Jongin se agachou e sentou sobre o deque, mergulhando os pés no mar. Foi então que viu o melhor amigo.</p><p>Do outro lado, Kyungsoo fazia exatamente a mesma coisa, com o seu caderninho pousado sobre as coxas e as pernas balançando lentamente debaixo d’água. Havia, pelo menos, vinte metros os separando. Vinte metros que, para o moreno, eram como um continente inteiro.</p><p>Ele o chamou com um aceno, mas Kyungsoo apenas balançou a cabeça e mostrou a palma da mão, esperando que ele entendesse.</p><p>O baixinho havia passado a manhã toda tentando organizar seus pensamentos, principalmente aqueles que envolviam o amigo. Depois de tanto pensar sobre o que escrever no seu pequeno diário de viagem, percebeu que todas as coisas boas sempre voltavam para o mesmo tópico: Kim Jongin. Era um ciclo vicioso.</p><p>Ele e Jongin caçando vaga-lumes no quintal dos seus avós, aos seis anos.</p><p>Jongin entregando-lhe um prêmio falso por sua primeira atuação como zumbi.</p><p>Jongin sentado de pernas cruzadas em frente à televisão durante uma reprise de Billy Elliot.</p><p>Jongin beijando-o pela primeira vez aos dezessete anos, pela terceira aos dezoito e pela centésima aos dezenove.</p><p>Jongin dizendo “Faz amor comigo, Soo” na noite em que dormiram juntos pela primeira e última vez.</p><p>— Mas que droga...</p><p>Aquilo estava corroendo-o por dentro. Todos aqueles beijos que os dois fingiam não ter nenhum significado, mesmo quando Jongin não conseguia parar de sorrir e Kyungsoo sentia os dedos tremerem. Não era suficiente.</p><p>Por isso, quando ele pediu que o amigo esperasse, sua primeira ideia foi escrever caprichosamente três frases acompanhadas de uma interrogação. Arrancou uma página de seu caderninho, respirou fundo e escreveu:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>QUER NAMORAR COMIGO?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Depois dobrou a folha cuidadosamente no formato de um aviãozinho de papel. Ele ergueu o braço, se posicionou e lançou-o para longe, rezando para todos os deuses que ajudassem seu pedido de namoro a chegar até o outro lado.</p><p>O aviãozinho não era dos melhores, e os deuses não estavam lá muito disponíveis para ouvir suas preces silenciosas. Porque Jongin até esticou a mão querendo pegá-lo, mas o objeto apenas mergulhou em direção ao mar e ficou ali a flutuar no meio do caminho.</p><p>Kyungsoo suspirou, derrotado.</p><p>O moreno deu a volta, caminhando sobre o deque de madeira e passando na frente de todos os quartos até estar parado em pé ao lado do amigo. Ele se abaixou e sentou sem precisar ser convidado, deixando um braço preguiçosamente pendendo ao redor dos ombros do baixinho. Até pensou em debochar dele, e a frase “Você é péssimo em fazer aviõezinhos de papel” estava na ponta da língua, mas o garoto tinha outros planos para o rumo da conversa.</p><p>— Posso te fazer uma pergunta?</p><p>Jongin balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Se ela não envolver matemática ou teorias de jornalismo…</p><p>Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado pela pergunta que rondava sua cabeça.</p><p>— Como você soube? — perguntou, e depois tentou se explicar melhor: — Quer dizer, como percebeu que era gay?</p><p>E, por um momento, Jongin pensou na possibilidade de contar-lhe que fora por sua causa. Ele fora o primeiro garoto a fazer seu coração acelerar. O primeiro a deixá-lo tímido, o primeiro para quem ele olhou de um jeito diferente, o primeiro a beijá-lo e, consequentemente, o primeiro e único a roubar seu coração. Kyungsoo era o dono de todas as suas primeiras vezes.</p><p>— Eu não sei — ele disse, por fim. — Foi uma coisa natural. Eu só… soube.</p><p>O amigo abriu um sorriso pequeno.</p><p>— Você disse a mesma coisa quando te perguntei sobre o balé.</p><p>— Não precisa ter um motivo para você amar alguém ou alguma coisa — continuou, embora pudesse fazer uma lista enorme com todos os motivos pelos quais gostava de Kyungsoo. — Você só… sente, sabe?</p><p><em>Sei</em>, Kyungsoo queria dizer. Gritar, na verdade.</p><p>Contar ao mundo o que ele sentia.</p><p>Enquanto ele se perdia de novo nos próprios pensamentos, Jongin se perdia nos seus. Arrancou uma folha do caderno do amigo, sem sua permissão, e se pôs a dobrá-la até fazer um barquinho de papel. Quando se inclinou para deixar a sua pequena embarcação flutuar na água, ele fez uma aposta consigo mesmo: se ele sobrevivesse ao vento e durasse mais de vinte minutos sem afundar, Jongin se declararia para o amigo no fim daquela noite.</p><p>Ele contou. Longos vinte minutos.</p><p>E o barquinho não afundou.</p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>O Festival das Lanternas</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naquela noite, a praia estava iluminada por lamparinas penduradas nos galhos das árvores e tochas de bambu fincadas na areia. Por onde quer que olhassem, as pessoas estavam vestidas de branco com colares havaianos coloridos em volta do pescoço, bebendo seus drinques em cocos cortados ao meio. Havia velas por toda parte, almofadas enormes e tendas cercadas por tecidos translúcidos. Era a primeira vez que iam a um luau, e também a primeira vez que participavam de um Festival das Lanternas.  </p><p>Era novembro, e um dos hotéis tratou de organizar um <em>Yi Peng</em> — um evento de origem tailandesa em homenagem a Buda, reunindo moradores e turistas para soltar lanternas de papel em direção ao céu, como forma de lançar as más vibrações e os problemas pessoais para bem longe.</p><p>Jongin e Kyungsoo tinham o propósito de enviar todas as suas inseguranças para as alturas, de uma vez por todas.</p><p>Observaram juntos as lanternas flutuando e se erguendo em meio ao manto estrelado, transformando-se em pontos luminosos. Na água, barquinhos decorados com velas, flores e incensos eram lançados para trazer boa sorte. O moreno fizera três deles, já que precisaria de mais sorte do que nunca se quisesse se declarar para o amigo.</p><p>Quando as milhares de lanternas estavam lá no alto, Kyungsoo podia ver as luzes dançando no rosto de Jongin. Com a camisa social branca de mangas compridas, ele parecia um digno príncipe encantado das fábulas e dos desenhos. Pensou se deveria entrelaçar os dedos aos dele, mas não teve coragem.</p><p>Fazia alguns meses que não se beijavam. Semanas desde que havia segurado sua mão pela última vez. Quase um dia inteiro desde que tocara seu rosto.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava prestes a explodir.</p><p>Horas mais tarde, com o festival já tendo acabado, os dois conversavam preguiçosamente encostados em um barco de pescador ancorado na areia. Já não havia mais nada para dizer, e eles apenas aproveitavam o silêncio um do outro sem que aquilo se tornasse um incômodo. Uma coisa que só duas pessoas que são muito amigas conseguem fazer.</p><p>Mas Jongin quebrou toda aquela calmaria com um sussurro tão baixinho que Kyungsoo só entendeu por estar perto demais.</p><p>— Eu… preciso te contar uma coisa.</p><p>Ele sabia que algo estava fora do lugar. O peito do amigo estava subindo e descendo de modo visível, muito diferente do normal. Kyungsoo percebeu, porque Kyungsoo o conhecia como ninguém.</p><p>— O que é? — perguntou, temeroso.</p><p>Jongin se abaixou, apanhando um galho quebrado meio soterrado na areia, e então traçou uma linha ao lado do corpo do baixinho, separando-os.</p><p>— É uma coisa que eu <em>preciso</em> que você escute. É importante, Soo. — Ele deu um passo para o lado, batendo com o galho sobre a própria coxa, nervoso. — Mas você vai ter que me prometer que não vai ultrapassar a linha.</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça, assentindo.</p><p>— Tudo bem. Eu prometo.</p><p>O moreno respirou fundo. Fundo mesmo, com o peito estufado sob a camisa branca. O rosto estava meio bronzeado pelo sol, meio corado pela vergonha. E ele achou que fosse morrer quando criou coragem para olhar o amigo no fundo dos olhos, <em>de verdade</em>. Seus lábios tremiam quando ele enfim se confessou.</p><p>— Eu amo você, Kyungsoo. Como amigo, como namorado, como um idiota ou seja como for — sussurrou, mesmo que só houvesse os dois ali. — Eu te amo de qualquer jeito. E eu sei que isso pode estragar a nossa amizade porque, droga, talvez todos os nossos beijos nem tenham significado nada pra você, mas… Significaram pra mim. Significaram que eu fui idiota demais para perceber que eu sempre tive o meu mundo inteiro ao alcance dos dedos. Porque é isso que eu sinto toda vez que seguro a sua mão.</p><p>Ele respirou fundo de novo, porque seu peito queimava, e depois continuou:</p><p>— E, no fundo, eu só queria dizer obrigado, Kyungsoo. Obrigado por ter me tirado algumas noites de sono pensando em você, e obrigado por ter mexido com a minha cabeça desse jeito. Obrigado por ter me beijado pela primeira vez e por todas as outras vezes também. Obrigado por roubar o meu coração.</p><p>Jongin ainda tinha planejado milhares de coisas para dizer, mas todas elas desapareceram quando ele se inclinou delicadamente e fechou os olhos para apenas encostar seus lábios nos dele, de modo tão lento e suave que parecia fazer parte de um sonho.</p><p>Depois se afastou, ainda seguro do outro lado da linha traçada na areia.</p><p>— Não preciso que você responda. Agora que já ouviu, pode ir. Vai embora antes que eu faça uma besteira.</p><p>Mas o baixinho estava tão perto de explodir que podia ser considerado perigoso. Cada partícula do seu corpo clamava por Jongin.</p><p>— E se eu quiser que você faça uma besteira?</p><p>Seus olhos estavam tão conectados que Kyungsoo sequer conseguiu perceber quando ele balançou a cabeça, apenas <em>sentiu</em>.</p><p>— Kyungsoo, isso é sério — ele pediu. Quase implorou. — Vai embora antes que eu te beije de novo.</p><p>Mas o rapaz não lhe deu ouvidos. Ele deu um passo à frente, cruzando a linha até estar de frente para o melhor amigo, a pontinha dos seus tênis tocando as sandálias dele.</p><p>— Kyungsoo… — Jongin sussurrou, e um suspiro escapou da sua boca quando sentiu os dedos dele na sua nuca. — Você prometeu…</p><p>O baixinho afastou uma mecha do cabelo castanho do amigo para trás da orelha e juntou suas testas, já não podendo se perder nos olhos brilhantes.</p><p>— Eu estou oficialmente retirando a minha promessa. E com isso quero dizer que, Jongin, eu não posso prometer que não vou te beijar agora.</p><p>O garoto achou que pudesse derreter ao simples toque daqueles dedos nos cabelos da sua nuca. Sentiu a boca dele na sua, as mãos descendo pelas costas até a sua cintura, agarrando sua camisa. Cada parte do seu corpo que Kyungsoo tocava parecia pertencer a ele agora, e Jongin não apenas o aprisionou num abraço de urso, mas também o beijou tantas vezes e em tantos cantinhos do seu rosto que o baixinho não pôde deixar de sorrir.</p><p>E Jongin nunca ficou tão feliz por beijar o sorriso de alguém.</p><p>Assim como Kyungsoo não se importou de explodir em milhares de pedacinhos por dentro, porque, no fim das contas, ele nunca se sentira tão inteiro.</p><p>— <em>Eu também te amo, Jongin </em>— ele sussurrou contra a sua boca.</p><p>E poderia ter dito muito mais, se o moreno não o tivesse surpreendido com um beijo <em>daqueles</em>, de tirar o fôlego e fazer as borboletas dançarem no seu estômago. De tirar seus pés apenas alguns centímetros do chão, mas de levar o seu coração às alturas. De deixar suas pernas bambas e um sorriso derretido nos lábios naqueles breves momentos em que se afastavam em busca de ar, ou simplesmente para se perderem nos olhos um do outro mais uma vez.</p><p>— Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, Soo — confessou baixinho, beijando a pontinha do seu nariz.</p><p>Quando viu as luzes das lanternas refletidas nos seus olhos, ele sentiu o garoto tocar o seu rosto. E tudo que Jongin precisava estava bem ali.</p><p>Porque sua felicidade começava na ponta dos dedos de Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vinte e dois anos: alianças de morango, de novo</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu, você e o nosso apartamentinho no subúrbio</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No primeiro mês de namoro, Jongin estava eufórico. A felicidade que sentia era tão grande que não cabia no peito, e ele duvidava que coubesse em algum lugar do mundo. Ele precisaria de uma via láctea inteira para guardar aquela alegria toda. Então, a primeira coisa que fez depois que recebeu as polaroides com fotos dos dois juntos e aceitou o pedido oficial, foi mudar o seu nome para “Jongin, o namorado do Kyungsoo” em todas as redes sociais.</p><p>No segundo mês, Kyungsoo a muito custo conseguiu convencê-lo a apagar tudo aquilo.</p><p>No terceiro mês, Jongin alterou o seu nome novamente, dessa vez com “O cara que o Kyungsoo ama”.</p><p>No quarto mês, o baixinho desistiu de tentar colocar a cabeça do namorado no lugar. Porque, cá entre nós, aquele não seria o seu Jongin sem todas aquelas bobagens românticas.</p><p>No quinto mês, alugaram um apartamentinho no subúrbio próximo ao metrô. Era um lugar barulhento, e Monggu latia como louco toda vez que ouvia um ruído estranho. Não era muito grande, e a iluminação era uma droga. Nada que não pudesse ser resolvido com abajures novos. Porque, independente de qualquer coisa, aquele era um cantinho só deles. Deles, dos cachorros e de todos aqueles pôsteres de filmes antigos que eles saíram pendurando na parede do quarto.</p><p>Quando era meio-dia e a estação de metrô estava ruidosa demais para suportar, Jongin acessava a conta conjunta no Spotify e colocava <em>Should I Stay Or Should I Go</em> para tocar num loop infinito enquanto Kyungsoo cozinhava o almoço. Ele era realmente habilidoso na cozinha, embora tivesse deixado três bifes mal passados por estar muito ocupado usando a espátula e a escumadeira como baquetas de bateria.</p><p>O moreno costumava puxá-lo para dançarem agarradinhos no meio da sala, e no final ambos acabavam emaranhados no sofá assistindo a algum filme ruim. Às vezes, sozinhos. Às vezes, com Monggu dormindo enroscado em seus pés.</p><p>Foi num desses dias com direito a comidas que passaram do ponto e filmes ruins que Kyungsoo adormeceu nos braços de Jongin naquele espaço limitado do sofá. O baixinho ainda estava com os olhos semicerrados e os lábios entreabertos soltando aqueles suspiros adoráveis quando o moreno começou a acariciar os cabelos da sua nuca.</p><p>— Soo — ele chamou, mesmo sabendo que ter uma conversa normal àquela altura do campeonato era praticamente impossível.</p><p>Kyungsoo se remexeu, acomodando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jongin e esfregando a bochecha contra seu ombro, como um daqueles gatinhos dos vídeos que ele gostava de assistir.</p><p>— Hmm — respondeu.</p><p>— Você tá cheiroso.</p><p>Ele sorriu contra a sua pele, quase não tendo forças para dizer qualquer coisa.</p><p>— Tão cheiroso e tão bonito… — Jongin continuou, penteando seus cabelos com a ponta dos dedos. — Ah, será que eu deveria pedi-lo em namoro?</p><p>— Nós já somos namorados, idiota.</p><p>Jongin riu.</p><p>— O que eu mais quero é passar o resto da minha vida com você.</p><p>— O que isso quer dizer?</p><p>— Quer dizer... — Ele beijou seu pescoço, arrancando dele um suspiro feliz — ...que talvez eu seja apaixonado por você a tempo suficiente para saber que isso não vai passar. Que essa vontade de te beijar bem aqui... — Depois, seus lábios foram parar no seu maxilar — ...e encostar meu nariz bem aqui... — Encostou seu nariz ao dele, dando-lhe um beijinho de esquimó — ...pode durar um longo, longo tempo, Kyungsoo.</p><p>Mesmo com os olhos já fechados e quase vencido pelo sono, o baixinho conseguiu alcançar seus lábios num beijo sonolento e preguiçoso.</p><p>— Quão longo você acha que é?</p><p>— Quanto um "para sempre" costuma durar?</p><p>Seja lá o que fosse aquela coisa que as pessoas chamavam de “eternidade”, Kyungsoo queria passá-la ao lado de Jongin, embora suspeitasse que mesmo uma vida inteira não seria suficiente. Porque, para aqueles dois bobos apaixonados, até o infinito parecia durar pouco.</p><p>Kyungsoo dormiu nos braços de Jongin naquela noite. E, no dia seguinte, havia uma caixinha esperando-o em cima da cômoda.</p><p>Uma caixinha com o convite para pertencer a alguém para o resto da vida.</p><p>Uma caixinha com duas alianças de morango.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>